Too Good to be True
by peacelight
Summary: Charles realizes that Erik may want more than a friendship during a game of chess. He decides he is interested, things progress. One-Shot (Slash)


Charles set up the chess board as usual. He was waiting for Erik, he had to get everyone lunch. The two had flipped a coin. Charles always found Erik's dismay at losing funny. Even if it was due to chance.

Charles sat in his chair and waited for Erik.

Erik walked in, he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"The children gave you that much trouble?" Charles asked. He knew that Erik probably blew it out of proportion. His friend had a short temper.

Erik glared at him. "I thought I asked you to stay out of my mind."

"I don't have to read your mind to tell when you are annoyed." Charles said. Erik was quite easy to read.

Erik sat down. "They have a tendency not to stop talking."

Erik moved his first pawn.

"And what could they not stop talking about?" Charles asked. He too made his opening move.

"What do teenagers love to talk about?" Erik asked.

"Food?" Charles guessed.

Erik laughed "No they could not stop talking about relationships."

"Ah," Charles said. "Alright."

"It is strange talking to teenagers about these things, is it not?" Erik said with a smile.

Charles nodded quickly. "I see your point."

"Charles, we are not teenagers. You don't need to feel uncomfortable." Erik said with a playful smirk.

"I am not uncomfortable, I am just focusing." Charles said. He didn't want to think about Erik and relationships in the same sentence.

"Well then" Erik said, as he moved his rook. "Are you involved with anyone?"

"Of course not, do you see me having the time for a relationship?" Charles said. He spent all his time training or with Erik.

"One does not need to have a relationship to be involved with someone." Erik said with a small smile. "One night is enough."

"Ah" Charles said "Have you ever been in a real relationship?"

"Who has the time?" Erik said. "I assume you are the kind of man that has to have feelings and such to be intimate with a person."

Charles was starting to feel uncomfortable. There was something about the way that Erik was looking at him. There was a gleam in Erik's eyes. "It helps."

"So how many?" Erik asked.

"That is quite personal." Charles said.

"We are friends, are we not?" Erik asked. Erik made his move. It was clear that Charles was distracted.

"Well of course, but what does that have to do with this?" Charles replied quickly.

"I forget your only friend before me was Raven, men tend to be more open about these things." Erik stated.

"Well Raven just enjoys teasing me about women." Charles said, he was afraid that Erik was going to be the same way.

"Mmm, so you have been with women" Erik said thoughtfully.

"Of course I have." Charles thought Erik was implying that he was incapable of someone finding him attractive. "I will have you know some people actually like me."

"I have no doubt." Erik said. He enjoyed seeing Charles get defensive.

"What about you?" Charles asked bluntly, he was hoping to steer the conversation away from him.

"I have enjoyed many affairs, men women, whoever catches my eye." Erik said, staring directly at Charles. "Is that a problem?"

"Um...of course not, why would that be a problem?" Charles asked. Why was Erik telling him this? Usually he had to pry personal information out of him.

"I have found that mutants are just as accepted as those who have no preference. I saw many people slaughtered for the mere fact that they chose to love a man. Nazi's believed them to be abominations. Many others agree." Erik was testing Charles, he was hoping that he was not so selective, and open to possibilities.

Every time Erik volunteered information, it made Charles wonder if he would ever be able to help Erik move forward. There was so much pain in his past.

"I..uh." Charles didn't know what to say.

"Checkmate." Erik said. "You don't seem to be on your best game, is it something I've said?"

Charles stared at the Chess board. He never lost this quick.

"Is it perhaps that I enjoy the company of both men and women?" Erik asked bluntly.

"No, why would that be a problem. You are entitled to be with whoever you want." Charles said quickly.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Erik asked. Would you like to Erik, thought silently.

Why couldn't Erik stop staring at him? Charles felt himself blushing.

"Charles!" Raven burst into the room. "We need more soda!"

Raven startled him. When ever he lost control of his emotions, his power became stronger. He saw directly into Raven's mind. She was unable to find her favorite drink. But that mind wasn't the problem.

Erik was thinking about Charles. Charles had never thought Erik would see him in that way.

Erik sighed, as he leaned back into his chair. He had barely noticed he had been leaning closer to Charles as the game and the conversation progressed. Raven's interruption was inconvenient.

"Yes, right, I will get that right away." Charles stood up quickly. "I will see you after training."

Charles hurried out of the room. He didn't want Raven or Erik to see him blush. Charles was certain his face was blood red at this point.

"Is he alright?" Raven asked Erik. There seemed to be something off about him.

"He just isn't used to losing."Erik said, he got up as well. He wondered if Charles had understood what he was saying. He hoped that he hadn't been too subtle.

* * *

The day passed as normal. Yet Charles couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Erik. What he had seen in his head. Charles knew that he had never felt the same way about someone as he did with Erik.

Charles had done his best not to dwell on the matter, but it seemed that Erik had given it some thought. Maybe he was reading too much into it, Charles thought. Perhaps the conversation had made Erik think of that, just in a passing nature. Erik couldn't find him physically appealing?

Charles was used to seeing Erik at the end of the day. They would discuss the progress of the mutants. They would theorize on how to get better.

Charles went to his room. Walked into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. Why did he look so nervous? There was nothing different about tonight. There was. Charles decided, he might as well go for it. Worse came to worse, he could find away to erase someones memories.

Charles splashed some cold water onto his face. He opened his medicine cabinet, it was where he kept all the essentials for sex. He didn't want to assume anything, and yet he didn't want to be unprepared. After a moment of deliberation he grabbed what he needed and walked back out.

For God sake, Charles thought to himself, you have had sex before! And you don't even know he wants to yet, relax.

Charles had the biggest room in the house. It was his parents old one. He had removed their belongings. It now held a king sized bed, two chairs at the window and a dresser. Charles opened the dresser drawer and put the condemns and lube in the drawer.

Charles walked over to the chairs, on the table next to the chairs was a bottle of Whiskey. He poured to glasses. He could hear Erik walking up.

Charles took a deep breath and sat down. He was so glad that he had Whiskey.

Erik entered the room.

"Hello Charles." Erik said. Not mentioning this was the first time he was in Charles's bedroom.

"Would you like a drink?" Charles asked. Trying his best to sound calm.

"Why not, I never say no to good whiskey." Erik said.

There was the stupid smirk, Charles thought. Why did he have to look at him like that? It was infuriating

"How was the rest of your day?" Erik asked. He took the whiskey and sat down.

"Fine, yours?" Charles said.

"Same as the last." Erik said.

Charles took another sip. "I..." Charles lost his nerve. What if he was wrong?

"Yes Charles?" Erik prompted.

"Nothing." Charles chickened out.

"Well if that's all, I think I will head off to my room." Erik finished his drink. Charles should have realized that Erik wouldn't give him much time, he drank incredibly fast.

"Wait." Charles said.

Erik sat back down. "Yes?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Charles exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, there was a smile on his lips though. He was enjoying this. Erik was glad that Charles understood him this morning.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb. Especially after your whole thing this morning." Charles ranted.

"Was I too honest?" Erik asked gently. He had a feeling that Charles had read his thoughts."I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"This isn't me being uncomfortable." Charles said quickly. Damn it, he was getting off track.

"Then what is this about it?" Erik asked.

Charles grabbed the glass of whiskey, there was half a cup left he chugged it, he walked over to Erik and thought what the hell. He kissed him.

Erik had not expected that. At least not without him being more direct. Erik had intended to feel the waters, he wanted to know if Charles was interested.

Erik kissed him back. Charles felt the tension leave his body. Erik kissed him back! For a second it was as if Erik was shocked, but then he was an active participant. He pulled Charles down. He ran his fingers through Charles hair. He had always liked it. They two continued to kiss in the chair for a few moments.

"That's what it's about." Charles said, trying not to sound breathless.

Erik couldn't help but smile. "You always did have a smart mouth."

Charles was nervous again. Erik had such suggestive eyes. He didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what he was thinking. He was prepared for this, Charles told himself. He knew that if Erik felt something for him then sex was a very real possibility.

Erik smiled. "Are you reading my mind, Charles?"

Charles laughed. "You don't need to be a mind-reader to know what you are thinking."

"So, what am I thinking?" Erik asked. He slowly started kissing Charles again. Slowly kissing his chin.

Erik barely moved from his chin, Charles could still feel his breath when Erik said. "I asked you a question."

"Um, right..." Charles said. Erik had worked his way down to his neck. "It involves a bed." Charles said quickly.

"Interesting, I like these thoughts, what about you?" Erik said. He was looking Charles in the eye now.

Charles felt his heart race. "I think it is...um...a good idea."

"Are you sure?" Erik asked. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes" Charles said instantly. He wanted to feel Erik's lips on him again. Charles kissed Erik again. Erik smiled into the kiss.

Charles stood up and walked over to the bed. He had a small smile on his face. Charles kicked off his shoes and lay back on the bed.

Erik walked to the door.

For a second Charles was afraid that Erik didn't want him anymore.

Erik closed the door and locked it. He turned around, and there was the smirk that Charles found so annoying. Erik took off his brown leather jacket, and tossed to the ground. He took one step and shimmed out of one shoe, another step and the second shoe came off. He was almost at the foot of the bed when he took of that v-neck black sweater.

Charles's heart skipped a beat.

Charles propped himself up on his elbows. He wondered how Erik could be so confident, and then he realized he looked like that. Who could ever resist him?

As Charles mussed about that Erik had pulled himself onto the bed, and was now right on top Charles. Erik kissed Charles this time. This kiss wasn't slow, it wasn't soft, it was demanding. Charles had never been kissed like this.

Charles could barely keep up. Erik pulled away. For a second he was amazed that Charles wanted him. He had never had a lover look at him like that. Charles smiled softly at him, Erik was motionless for a moment. Erik pushed those thoughts away. He had to have more off Charles, right now.

Erik ripped Charles's shirt off. Charles only pulled himself up to take off what remained of his shirt. "You could have asked me to take it off." Charles said.

"Now where is the fun in that." Erik said, pushing Charles back down. He began to kiss Charles again, trailing kisses all along his body. Charles moaned. Erik decided that was one of the greatest sound he had ever heard.

Erik moved back up towards Charles's mouth. Charles was finally using his hands. He could feel them moving along his back, they were so gentle, so soft.

Erik decided the Charles was wearing to many clothes still.

Barely thinking about it, he watched as Charles metal belt came off and fell off the bed. Charles had a desire to laugh. But that went away quickly, as he felt Erik's hand move across his chest, slowly towards his pants, his hand slipped under his trousers, beneath his boxers. Erik was kissing him, and stroking his cock at the same time. He felt the blood rush. He couldn't help the moans that he let out.

Erik stopped kissing him. He pulled himself up. He was about to remove his belt, when Charles beat him to it. He flung the belt across the room. Charles pulled his pants down till his knees.

Erik rolled off Charles the two were lying side by side, both of them pulled off there pants. Tossing them off the bed. Off came the boxers. Erik and Charles turned to face each other. Erik pulled Charles closer to him, sliding his hand across his back, firmly grabbing Charles's ass. Before Charles could even react, Erik was kissing him.

Charles knew the moment was coming, He wanted Erik inside of him. He needed him. Erik could hear Charles in his head, dresser drawer.

Erik turned around and opened it. It seemed Charles was more prepared than he thought. He slipped on the condom, like he had done countless times before.

Charles turned around deliberately.

Erik for the first time that night was nervous. Only slightly, he didn't want to disappoint Charles. Slowly Erik positioned himself. The first thrust was gentle.

The second thrust was more harder. Charles moaned. This gave Erik more confidence, he picked up his pace, harder and faster. The two found a rhythm, quickly.

The two were in there own personal heaven.

* * *

The next morning Charles woke up alone in bed. Erik had always been a early riser. It meant nothing, Charles thought. After all last night was marvelous.

Charles smiled as he showered, and got dressed. He was in a wonderful mood as he went downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Late night professor?" Hank asked.

"Why would you say that?" Charles asked quickly. Was he wearing a sign or something?

"It's just you usually are up earlier, nothing more." Hank said.

"Oh, right, no I just had a hard time falling asleep." Charles said.

Everyone was eating. Charles sat down next to Raven. He had his bowl of cereal. Erik was no where to be seen. Charles was getting worried. Did he regret it? Charles always knew that this wasn't the life that Erik wanted, did he leave?

"Has anyone seen Erik?" Charles asked, trying to sound casual.

"He was running, I saw him this morning." Alex said.

"Speak of the devil." Raven said, Erik walked in.

"Excuse me?" Erik asked.

"The professor was just asking about you?" Alex answered.

"Yes Charles?" Erik said.

Charles didn't know why that flustered him so much. It was a simple question. "Nothing, you should eat we have a long day of training."

Erik nodded.

He sat down, everyone was chatting. Charles suddenly felt Erik's thoughts. It was as if he wanted to him to look into his mind. Charles looked up, Erik was smirking.

"Charles aren't you going to finish?" Raven asked.

"Right, yes" Charles took a spoon full of cereal, and focused on Erik's thoughts. Charles chocked. Erik's thoughts were clear he had made plans for the night as well.

"Are you okay" Raven said she jumped up in concern.

"Fine, sorry, swallowed a little to fast, I'm fine." Charles said. "Let's go get some fresh air."

Everyone got up, as usual the kids ran outside.

Erik walked up behind Charles, and whispered. "Looks like you could use the fresh air."

Charles shivered. "Come on professor, we have work to do." Erik said with a laugh as he walked out the door.

Charles smiled, and took in the moment. This was everything he ever wanted. Raven was happy. He was helping mutants utilize there skill, and he had Erik. It felt to good to be true

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first attempt at writing m/m smut. So please me kind. I just had to write something. I didn't think I would ship them this hard but I do! Like good these too will be the death of me.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
